Shadows of The Past
by HometownHorrorStory
Summary: What happens when the group gets sent back in time, these people have evolved and changed to fit in the unforgiving world they now know and are plopped back in the middle of the time they left behind, they have seven months, will The Turn even happen? How will they tell the world, and will they be able to survive in the time they left behind? I changed it to T for now!
1. Rick and Carl

Hey guys this was an idea I couldn't help but write, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!

And I don't think it has been done, but if it has I am not copying, I just don't know about it!

Now I have this story set a little before season four where everything is 'comfortable' around the prison, not everyone is being brought back, but you will figure out the players soon enough.

And I couldn't find a date for when The Turn happened but Nicotero told that it has been about a year and a half over the course of the show to the point I am starting so it is like this for my story (I'm stepping up the years a little): The Turn started on September 21st, 2012, Current time is March 21st, 2014, and they get sent back to January 14, 2012.

I don't know if there will be a Rickyl twist to this story, but I do love the pair so there will at least be a stronger bond between the two.

If you have any more questions just message me!

I

* * *

Rick's POV

Finally we have a little peace. And even a little bit of peace nowadays is hard to come by. After we won back the prison and brought in new people it has a completely different feel. Bigger, more like the 'old days' or at least what we all remember of them..it hasn't been long since The Turn..but even a year in these times is longer than most people can fathom.

No now we have daily patrols, and enough people to make sure everyone gets the rest they need, we have a garden, we have school for the children and the adults were taught how to properly fight, the way my group knows how. The prison is practically a town all its own and it even has a council to make decisions, so there's no more of my dictatorship. Now I know that's what was necessary at the time, much like my other choices, I won't be the hero they want, but I will be the leader they need.

Standing here looking out over the prison yard is the first time in a while I have stopped to take a breath. Thankfully some clouds are rolling in so there is a breeze gusting through, we will have some fresh water to store. I glanced back at someone walking behind me and nodded my head at Hershel.

The clouds are moving fast, almost barreling across the sky, I see one strike of lightning in the distance, lightning stronger than I've ever seen before, after that I see a bright light, hear a monstrous crash and it all goes black.

When I open my eyes I am in a house..but not any house..my old house. The house I lived in with my wife and son before The Turn, when I was an officer of the law, with a best friend and partner I depended on for everything, when I had only shot at people, but never killed, before I had been shot, before I lost my wife and felt what was left of my old self crumble into pieces only to be forged stronger and harder than ever before changing into the man I am now, after watching my son harden and transform into the fighter he is today.

The first thing that comes to my mind is another hallucination, or maybe I passed out from whatever hit me, so I reach over to pinch my tanned, dirt covered arm, but the sharp feel of pain told me it was no dream or hallucination. Maybe this was my mental break, who knows, but I need to at least get my bearings, I looked around, I am standing in the front door, with the door open, my hand instantly goes to my gun, thank God I didn't take off my belt like I had planned. But there was no litter, no debris, I didn't smell any rotting flesh only my own BO, something I haven't noticed in a very long time. There was no trails of blood or missing items, and there is electricity, and the house is warmed with heating.

What is going on.

I had come to the conclusion that I had lost my mind completely but then I heard stomping coming from the staircase, I immediately pulled my gun on whatever was barreling down the stairs and I paused when I saw it was my son Carl. Not the young boy from whatever mental image I'm living, but the Carl that is wearing my hat, covered in dirt and grime, with the eyes that are harder than any other child his age because of the things he had to do. I dropped my gun and dropped to my knees in front of him.

"Dad?"

"Carl..Am I..Is this..and Judith?" I couldn't get it out, we all knew I was unstable before, but I don't like how weak I was, and talking about it is hard.

"No, I'm here, actually here..but how..I think I just passed out, I ran outside with the rest of the group because there was two huge bangs and then I got hit by white light and woke up upstairs and Judith was with the girls and Carol, I think Carol ran out with us, so they are probably watching her, you know the older women don't put her down..but Dad...my TV..it's on."

Before I had a chance to reply we heard a call coming from the kitchen, "Carl what have I told you about running up and down those stairs, you're gonna fall and hurt yourself!"

We both froze in place. We knew that voice. It can't be..I looked at Carl and he is wearing the same expression as I was. We were still stuck in place staring at each other, saying the same thing with our eyes, 'there's no possible way.'

We then heard the clink of glass plates, and steps toward us and with every step my pulse picked up more and more, and my heart sank and sank, if this was truly happening how could I accept it. I had to move on, I had to, now I haven't and will never move on fully, but I can't open my heart to her again, I won't, she is gone.

But when she stepped out of the doorway everything I thought went blank, it was her alright, smiling in a way I haven't seen in a very long time, even before The Turn, "You finish fixing the car? Wait, Rick how did you get so filthy, there's not that much oil, and you know the rules, gun belt off in the house, I know it's your new gun, but you can put it down for ten minutes so we can eat lunch."

"Lori?"

"Mom?" I heard Carl almost shriek, when I glanced at him he was holding back tears and that's when we both, at the same, time ran and engulfed her in a hug, it was like she was alive again, all the demons from our past were laying down at the moment, I knew they would rear their heads eventually, but for now it was her, and Carl, in my arms, safe.

We were both almost in tears holding on to her and I pulled away to look at her again, not covered in dirt and sweat, no blood, not pregnant with a child that may not have even been mine. Just Lori and I kissed her forehead. But we needed answers and now. Before I could think of a good question she was already speaking.

"What has gotten into you boys," She asked and when I pulled away and tugged Carl with me she yelled, "AND WHY DOES MY SON HAVE A GUN? You are too young to be playing with guns are you trying to get yourself killed Carl?"

When Carl looked down at his gun I just knew what was going through his mind, I saw his eyes go from cheerful to solid ice as he relived the last time his mom looked at the gun he held in his holster. Carl looked to me and I knew he was ready for answers as well.

"Lori, what is the date?" That was the only question I could think to ask, I'm no physicist, but that lightning wasn't normal, and the only explanation we have right now is that we have somehow popped back in time.

"The fourteenth."

"No, I mean the whole date, Month, day, year."

"Rick you're scaring me, its January 14th, 2012"

I looked to Carl, he had just spent time with Hershel and he was the only one that had kept track of the days, there was a calendar in the barn and Carol threw it in her bag when she packed before the herd reached the house.

Carl knew what I was going to ask, before I even asked it, that's how our group is now, and he said, "About two years, dad."

Before we could say anything else we heard a car driving up and parking behind the garage, beside my patrol car and the sound of someone walking up the pavement, this time Carl and I both eased our hands to our weapons, Lori didn't notice, and stood up to see who the visitor was, I should have shut the door.

"Hello, hello, you get that motor going, Rick?"

The man who walked in the door, shutting it after him, sent another chill down my spine, Shane, someone I know so well, friends forever, and I know how much he cares for and will come to care for my wife, I know that he will not be able to handle the changed world, I know he has a darkness inside of him that he probably doesn't even know about. And I know that I shoved a knife in his chest.

"Excuse me for a second and let me speak with Carl."

I walked over to the hallway, out of earshot of the two now speaking with confused and concerned looks on their faces, and again bent on my knees and looked up at Carl, "Son, we need to figure out what's going on, now you said you heard two booms, the only person out in the yard with me was Hershel, so maybe he was sent back too, now I'm gonna go to the farm, see if he is there, and if anyone else made it back then they will most likely go there too." After I spoke about our team, our family, I felt empty, cold. Without the people I have lived with for almost two years, who I've seen every day, who have saved my life and I theirs, I have a pit in my stomach that is empty without them here.

"Okay, I'm going too."

"Alright."

I stood up to tell Lori that we were going to be gone for a bit, but before I had the chance there was a knock at the door. Lori went to answer it with a mumble of 'who that could possibly be' when she opened the door she looked shocked and I heard a voice that filled in a bit of that hole that I was just feeling. "Is Rick here?"

I quickly moved forward as Lori turned to call me, when Carl saw who the person was in the door he ran to give her a hug, she laughed and bent down, "Hey kid."

"Michonne." I said in greeting, with a huge smile on my face, I reached down to put a hand on her shoulder and she did the same with mine and after we had our reuniting she simply said, "Rick?" and I knew she was searching for answers too.

* * *

Okay! There is the first chapter! I will have this rated M for any flashbacks and language that is going to occur.

But now for the other character introductions! Don't worry Michonne's will be described as well!

Rate and Review please, I would love to see what you all think of my story!


	2. Daryl

Okay, I'm doing each character intro chapter so it will sometimes be a longer one or a very short one, but don't get worried, once the team is back together the chapters will even out!

And thank you for the reviews! Having any on a first chapter always makes my heart all warm and cozy! So I hope Starwarrior87 and TwilightEclips will be there with me 'til the end!

Excuse my language and name calling coming up, but I am writing Merle, so...yeah, just know I hate even hearing a few of the words I'm writing, much less would ever actually say the derogatory terms.

Oh and to help get in the mood I jam to Civilian by Wye Oak, it is my go to WD song.

Ooh and I don't own The Walking Dead!

* * *

Walking around the prison there is too much time to think, so I don't, I just hunt, but the one time I am inside, too far away to be of any use is the time I hear huge explosions outside. My head shoots up and I glance over at the rest of the core group as we all shoot up to inspect, we all know something is going on, maybe the Governor is back causing trouble again. He's a pain in the ass.

We all run out with our weapons pulled, Carl is first but I'm gaining on him, whatever we are going into he doesn't need to go too far ahead, I gotta keep this kid safe, if anything happens to him there would be nothing left of Rick afterwards. When we bust outside Carl is gone with another explosion, then I am lit up in white.

The next time I open my eyes I'm sitting in my truck, I still have my weapon out, and there's no sign of anyone else in the car though I'm in the passenger seat, but this car was lost when we left the CDC, there wasn't enough gas for this monster. I take a second to look at my surroundings, I'm in front of a bar, one I recognise instantly as the one Hershel fled to. The bike is in the truck bed and there are people, actual people walking around, with music blairing from the bar, music _and _the lights are on. Okay what in the hell is going on here?

Just when I ask myself about this odd situation I see a person I never thought I'd see again stumble out of the doorway.

"C'mon help your ole brother out and get me in that piece a shit truck 'o yours."

"Merle." I can barely choke out his name.

"Whatchya do lose your mind, now get off your sorry ass and get me in that truck, I done pissed off the bartender, but the spick wouldn't gimme any more whiskey, that sombich."

I hopped out of the truck to lift my brother in before I had time to really think about what was going on. I shoved him in the passenger seat and drove us to a motel, as we drove there he had the Rock FM radio station blaring was singing to the top of his lungs.

The last time I saw Merle he was a walker, and I broke a little, even though I hated my brother, I loved him too, he was blood, I always would. But I also had Rick, I realized how different I was when it was just me and Merle, and the horrible shame that came over me when he reminded me of our plans for the camp, before he was lost in Atlanta. I realized how much I came to care for these people I surround myself with daily, how there stares made me feel like I was a hero and a leader and the feel of lil Asskicker in my arms grinning up at me, but here I get the looks I'm used to, a dirty redneck with a loud brother causing trouble. Women hold their purses tighter, and police keep an extra close, disapproving, eye on us. I am a changed man, I won't get all soppy, but I know that I would do anything to keep my family, my new one, safe, and that meant finding out where they were. Thankfully I remember this life, the life on the road as a drifter. We would stay in random towns for up to two weeks and move on, when we got caught on the way to Atlanta the camp fell in our laps and Merle decided to stay, wait it out, and take off with everything once everyone settled in.

No, I had to find out what was going on and the only place I can think of to look is the farm, whoever made it to wherever the hell we were would go there first, except Michonne..she was never a part of the farm group. She did go back to Rick's town..maybe they showed her where he lived. God willing, this group needs to stay together.

I pulled in a motel, I don't remember if we already had one, but it would be fine all the money Merle ever has is stolen. Money, such a strange concept, I haven't dealt with it since The Turn, it is only good for toilet paper nowadays.

I turned to Merle, thankfully he was conscious..the bartender cut him off before he could do anymore damage to whatever liver he has left, and held out my hand for some money and he whined, "Cmon man, you got this one remember? I paid for the last place."

He always said that, and I always ended up paying anyway, but not this time, "Hand it over, I gotta go on a road trip so you stay here, understood..there's a bar down the road, you'll survive ya drunk bastard."

"Whatever."

I went inside to pay and came out with a key, this motel is one I remember, though it looks in better shape than when I found it, we came here to look for any supplies once we cleared out most the areas near the prison, but thankfully we aren't that far away from the farm. I

I paid for two weeks in a room and before I left I saw the attendant was reading the paper, I asked him if it was today's and he nodded, so it was January 14, 2012, seven months before the shit hit the fan. I just shook my head, I'd talk about it when the group was back together, hopefully.

"That room right over there, I said jerking my brother, who I was still extremely happy to see, out of the car. When I opened the door I let him fall on the bed, I left a note that I'd be back within a few days, and I was taking the bike. He'd be here when I got back, drowning in a bottle of Jack, but still here. I took the truck keys with me to make sure he wasn't stupid enough to leave, picked up my backpack and crossbow from the truck where I left them..my knives still in my belt, rolled the bike down the ramp and hopped on hell bent on finding my family.

* * *

**Okay there is Daryl. Hooray!**

And my whole goal for this series is to see how these people interact when placed in a world they thought they lost, to feel the shock of how much they truly changed, it was a slow burn across seasons, but going from one extreme to the other is so powerful and there is no settling back into the old ways for these people, they are not the people who were living in a suburb, wandering, delivering pizzas, or living on a farm, they are a lethal and caring family, cautious with habits they have no way of breaking. That is my angle and I hope it comes across!

Thank you for the reviews and follows, please tell me what you think! It keeps me going!

And I will try to upload one a day on days I am working, and more when I am off! Love you all!


	3. Carol

Okay here goes another chapter! Thank you for the support and reviews!

* * *

The prison went from calm to hectic in a matter of seconds, most of the group ran out right when the explosions sounded, I was holding Judith at the time, so I quickly passed her to Beth, told her and Maggie to stay inside, if anything goes wrong they need to keep her safe, with a quick nod and an "Okay Carol." I was off running after Carl, Daryl, Michonne, and Glenn. Before I even caught up to them there were lightning strikes hitting everyone, First Carl, then Daryl, Glenn, and Michonne..the last two, like myself weren't even outside yet, but before I could think on that further I was struck as well, no discomfort, just a huge bang, and I was blinking the light out of my eyes in a whole new place.

Though saying new is the wrong term, this is where I lived when my life was meaningless all but for Sophia. Where I never stood up for myself, never spoke out of turn for fear of my 'husband', but that has all changed, I lost my daughter, I became harder and stronger..I would never be too weak to help ever again. I will be strong enough to help whoever needs it, including myself.

So waking up after whatever happened to the prison and our group in this dump is not good news. I don't know what is wrong with me to be dreaming about this, but I don't really feel like reliving my past. Again.

When I heard someone coming in the door I knew it was Ed stomping in the house after getting off work, one thing I used to dread, without really thinking about it I dropped my hand down to my holster out of instinct, tightening my hand on the grip. Ed came crashing in the room yelling at me for sitting on my lazy ass, "Why are you sitting on the couch woman, I expect there to be food on the table if you are so comfortable."

I heard him go to the dining room table, swear, and come stomping back into the living room, he still hasn't noticed anything was off, that I was covered in dirt, that I didn't have a trace of fear, or that I had a gun..it was out of his view from the couch's armrest. He quickly reached down and tried to slap me across my face, I dodged back and all he got was my shoulder, but it hurt.

Even in my dreams it was just an echo of the pain, but it actually hurt..so I wasn't asleep..and there was enough pain in my arm for me to know there will be a bruise, and also that I might actually be here..whenever here was since there is heat in the house and the television was on...there was no walker stench anywhere and something was just..off.

When I dodged his blow he grasped my arm and jerked me to my feet, squeezing too hard, on the way up I un-holstered my weapon and put it right underneath his jaw. I was more than ready to pull the trigger but then I heard a quiet, timid voice say, "Mom?"

My whole life shattered around me with the sound of that voice..but I knew that there was no way I could look at her right now and not break down into tears so I just said, "Sophia," my voice broke on her name but I pushed on, "Sophia honey, go pack some clothes you have one minute, we are leaving here for good okay?"

"Where are we going?"

"Just go pack I'll tell you on the way." I told her in a slightly more stern voice I usually reserved for Lizzie during our weapon lessons.

When I heard her door shut I turned back to stare the man who ruined my life right in the eye and said, "Give me your keys, we are leaving and if you even try to stop us I won't hesitate in putting a bullet through your eye socket. And money, everything you have. If you even think about calling the police on me I will find a way to end you. You're lucky I haven't pulled the trigger yet."

"You bitch! You think you can talk to me like that, steal MY car, my mone-" He was cut off by the sound of me cocking my gun and I didn't flinch as I stared him in the face.

"Now." I simply said it, there was enough fire in my eyes and the gun against his neck helped carry my point across.

"I will kill you, bitch." But with that empty promise he started pulling his keys out and slammed them in my hand enough to make a small cut on my finger, and then he took all the cash he had in his wallet, about two hundred dollars, and handed it to me as well with a look of hatred so intense I could almost laugh.

When Sophia came back out with a small bookbag of her things I tucked the money in my pocket, gave her the keys and held her hand with the hand I wasn't pointing the gun with. Feeling her small hand in mine gave me all the strength and hope I needed to kill a herd of walkers on my own, so anything the empty man in front of me had to say didn't even register a lick of fear in me.

"C'mon Sophia, go to the garage, open both the garage door and the car doors okay baby." I heard, rather than saw her, nod and she walked the short distance to the carport door leading to the garage, I heard the mechanical sound of the garage door opening, then the 'thunk' of the locks of the doors to the station wagon unlocking. "We are leaving now and I expect you to stay right here in this spot until you hear us drive off, if you so much as twitch you will be ended. "

I slowly walked backwards until I was in the doorway and then shut and locked the door with the keys Sophia gave back to me. I was determined to not feel anything until I was at the farm, that was the only place I knew I could go, wherever the others went, if they were here where I was, then that's where they would head. Once I was there and we were safe I knew that there would be no holding back the tears that will fall.

Right when I was about to hop in the driver's seat I noticed the many boxes of MRE's that Ed had stored in the corner of the garage for the 'apocalypse' who knew it would actually come in handy? Now I don't know if we went to a place or time where there will be no Walkers, but just in case I tossed the many boxes in the back of the station wagon and quickly departed the house I despised on my way to the farm. I turned on the radio for Sophia, so she wouldn't have to think so much about what just happened and for me too, if I even glanced at her I would be a mess so I kept my eyes on the road, determined to get us away, something I should have done long before. That's when I heard the date announced on the radio, it's January 14th, 2012..so if we actually went back then we had seven months before the world is lost.

Now I really had to get to the farm.

* * *

Okay! There is Carol doing the thing we all wished she would have done from the beginning!

I had planned to write all of the last of the intros today, but I was at work later than planned, so hopefully I'll get them finished tomorrow!

Oh and one really cool tidbit...I actually MET the guy who played Ed Peletier! I work at a haunted house that has a zombie shoot, and he came down to participate in that, the trail, and raise money for a local hospital...it was so awesome, and he was really nice!

Now thank you for following! Please R&R it makes my life happy seeing the little emails pop up :)


	4. Glenn

Hello you lovelies! I am so very sorry for the break, but long story short I lost a family member and my muse left me for a while. BUT I'm back and in an apology I have a few chapters I have written already and am uploading all like RIGHT NOW (And yes it's more than character intros)! So forgive me and I will redeem myself! Here goes!

* * *

Glenn's POV

It's crazy how the worst thing in the entire world can show someone who they are meant to be with. How it can make someone grow up so quickly and give trust in complete strangers.

That is what happened to me, at least. I never thought about marriage, or settling down at all the only thing I thought about was delivering the next pizza and finding the fastest route in the jungle gym that was Atlanta. It was a huge playground, I had no tactical or weapon skills and absolutely no game with women. Well, I probably still didn't have that..but I didn't need it because I had my woman. Maggie. She was absolutely perfect, strong, brave, but still kind and caring. And we had a family that we loved, and who loved us. Her father was still alive and well, just missing a leg, her sister found out how strong she was when she deflected suicide, and the rest of the group I'm looking at sitting in the prison is content.

Until a couple explosions sounded off outside, then we all went on high alert, moving as one to get to the place of the explosions, pleading with whoever's listening upstairs to let Rick and Hershel be okay. I saw Carol leave Judith with Maggie and Beth, and I locked my gaze with Maggie's and gave her a nod, that was our, "Have a good day at work, honey, be safe" look. We could still be domestic in the Apocalypse.

Watching people disappear after being struck by 'lightning' is a strange thing, especially being struck with it inside of a building, and as hard as I tried I couldn't stop the blackness creeping up, so I embraced it.

When I opened my eyes next I was standing in front of a closed door, my gun still pulled, my gear still on, but everything was different.

Wait, what.

There were lights on, and heating in the hallway I was in, no debris littered the floor, nor blood..the air had a foul smell, but not of rot, just of _me _and it was loud, but not really of sound per se, but of the cars and the sirens and the sound of life pretty much, of people talking and walking and driving and that buzz that you only noticed existed when the power went off. It was a strange sensation after so long without it.

Running to the closest exit I had a cold fear running down my back, a general feel of unease settling in my mind. I raced down the steps, though I guess the elevator was working..those are practically death boxes, you get stuck in one of those and you are dead..from the enemies who aren't here. Wow this is confusing. I decided to put away my weapon so if this was as different as it feels I wouldn't get caught by police, if there even were any right now. This was all too much, if this was a dream my mind had conjured up something hyper-realistic. But I knew it wasn't a dream.

Stepping out onto the ground floor it was still clean and perfect as a building entrance could be before the shitstorm hit. And now that I've seen how bad it got everything seems spotless.

Before I left the little apartment building I saw the stand of newspapers the tenants could have and the date was what caught me off guard. January 14, 2012.

Leaving the apartment building behind I opened the door and realized exactly where I was and it still gave me chills. Atlanta, Georgia.

Seeing the city, seeing it before The Turn..it's strange and still the clustered buildings and herds of people moving between each other showed how completely oblivious we all were..it's surreal. But there's an empty feeling in my stomach, and I finally realized what it was.

Maggie.

Where was she, she would understand, she would be thinking the same thing as me, but if I got dropped back in my life with that lightning, thank you comic books, they were in the same storm, the people in front of me got zapped, they were here too.

Without another thought I got in my crapmobile that was parked outside the building, and raced toward the farm, and Maggie.

* * *

Okay there's Glenn and please leave a comment on your thoughts, more to come!


	5. The Farm Family

I don't own TWD just borrowing the world.

* * *

Hershel's POV

I was enjoying my walk around the prison, it's the first time since the farm that I have felt at ease, in one location, even if that location was what took my leg. If a leg is all I have to pay for this kind of safety and contentment then lord help me, it was worth it.

I glance over at Rick with a smile, I see him as my son now, and seeing him go through all that torture was hard, but he is healing and handling himself well now. I don't know what caused the switch to flip but I'm glad it did.

One thing I've noticed is that he doesn't wear his gunbelt much anymore, and it's a shame, it makes him look whole, and if he needed it in a pinch it would be far too far away.

But he is a grown man and his decisions are his own to make. I don't feel like ruining the calm contentedness that has us both silent, so I say nothing and let us both just take in the sight.

Before I can enjoy the sun, however, grey clouds start dominating the sky, in the distance there is a flash unlike I've ever seen before and before I can think another thought I'm struck and fading into black.

When I next open my eyes I know exactly where I am and it almost breaks my old heart. I glance around the dining room of the farm I hold so dear and realize that it isn't destroyed by walkers, in fact it has light and I can hear the steady hum of _life. _

Before I could come to any more conclusions all I heard was, "Daddy?"

I looked across the table and saw Beth and Maggie just as confused as I was. And in Beth's arms was Judith.

"Daddy, did you get struck by the lightning too? I mean I think it was lightning, but everyone in front kept getting hit by it and then we both got lit up by whatever it was and now we're here."

"I did baby, so did Rick, and the rest of our group it seems. Now if you girls are here with me I guess I'm not dreaming, and I don't know what in the hell is going on. But what I do know is we are in the farm, together and the rest of the group knows where the farm is, so if they are wherever we are they will be making their way to us."

That's when Maggie spoke up with an urgent tone, "What about Michonne? Dad she never knew where the farm was, she was only at the prison."

"Baby, we will wait here for the rest of the group and if we need to go search for her that's what we will do, we can't let our group lose each other again."

Before anyone else could reply we heard the front door opening and a shout, "Hey dad, mom and I have lunch! You guys get the table ready? Oh, and Beth your boy toy is here too!" We then heard a thump and a snigger, much like how the boys would act around each other because they were childhood friends.

We all stood up, not really believing, unable to really. We walked together to see if what we heard was real and not just an echo of memories, but as we rounded the corner there stood Jimmy, Shawn, and Annette. The family we lost, or who was taken from us by The Turn.

Before we could say a thing Annette dropped the bucket of chicken we were having for dinner and looked at us in confusion and horror.

"Is that blood?! And why do you guys look so dirty, and Hershel, honey, when did you grow a beard!? Most importantly who's baby is that?!" Annette was almost in a panic because even though she saw her family they looked completely different. Dressed clothes that had dried blood stained in it no matter how much we scrubbed.

"Honey, I will answer everything but right now I need you to come here." He held his arms out for a hug and she walked in them instantly crushed in a hug from all three.

Before he could say anything else they heard the sound of a motorcycle driving up the driveway.

* * *

Number two, one more in the quickfire! Review review tell me what you think!


	6. Reunion and Confusion

Okay! A little background info! I am tweaking my story like I said to have a more Rickyl angle so they will either be super close or a slow burn couple. I haven't decided yet! But I do know that I will be writing a separate story that could stand as a oneshot, but will be the scene where Daryl drags Rick out of his despair and makes him whole again. AND THAT'S ALL IMMA SAY!

With any major flashback scenes that separate from the show's plot (AKA I made up) that is how I will treat it, as a read along story so it can have its own fame and not take away from the current story and timeline.

* * *

**Rick's POV**

With the arrival of Michonne I felt a bit more at ease, the three of us could take care of business now. But I knew there was no getting away from answers and the utter confusion on Lori's face was enough to realize that she would have to know.

"Rick, who is this woman? Honestly you are scaring me! First you two treat me like you haven't seen me in months, then my son has a gun, now you are letting in a woman I have never met that is carrying a sword!" She held her hands out in exasperation and waited for an answer.

Michonne is watching the exchange with confusion at first, but soon realises who Lori is and gives a knowing look to me and I reply with a slight nod in exchange. Later.

"Lori, I don't really have time to explain, Carl, Michonne, and I have a place to be and we have to leave as soon as possible, you can come along, but I will have to give you answers later okay?" I'll give her answers once I know what answers to give.

I didn't give her time to argue with me, because I knew she wouldn't understand, if I was in her place I would think I had gone insane. But we needed to see if Hershel, and Daryl and the rest were back too. We needed to keep the group together.

I walked outside to the car and realised I needed keys, where did I always keep my keys before? When I glanced over at the house again I saw Lori locking up the house and when she looked over at me she held up the car key. Oh yeah, I haven't had to worry about locking up the house in a while, normally it's the prison and the process is much more involved.

When she reached me she handed the keys over and looked up at me, "I'm trusting you Rick, but you are being really strange."

"I know, I just have to get where we are going and then we will talk once I clear my head alright?" I gave her the best answer I could, and kissed her forehead, I still couldn't forgive her for something she hasn't done yet, and couldn't open my heart fully to the someone it already shattered for. At least not yet.

"Rick where you think you goin' without me, any answers you have I deserve too, I'm your brother, your partner..lemme ride along, the patrol car is gonna be full with your haul I'll follow behind with Lori."

"You will not go anywhere with her!" I could barely hold in my anger as hard as I tried. I knew he had done nothing wrong, he was my brother the man I had been friends with for years, but I am not the man he's known and he is not going to lay a finger on my wife.

"Dude calm down" He said holding his hands up in a placating gesture, I shook my head, I was overreacting, they were friends, they had been friends ever since the first time we double dated, that's why we all got along so well.

"You know what, you're right, just follow along, it's not a long trip." With that I turned and walked to the patrol car letting Carl and Michonne in the back since it had to be unlocked, and then got in the drivers side prepared for the trip to the farm. To my family.

* * *

Shane's POV

We had been driving in silence for a good fifteen minutes both too confused to really say something, Rick was Rick...but something was off, or different about him. Not only was he and Carl completely filthy, and smelly, but they both had a look about them that was the same. I couldn't think of how to describe the look other than hard.

Plus Carl looked like he grew twice his size and seemed less like the child that he was the last time I saw him. Which was yesterday. Rick, Carl, and I went fishin' and it was a normal day. And now all I see is a field of ice when Rick looks at me.

I was about to break the silence with a deep in thought Lori who has been looking out the window the whole drive, but before I could we turned on a dirt road that went for about a minute or two then another dirt road that led to a farm house. The closer we drove to the house the more I saw, there was more than one car outside, the old truck that probably belonged to the farmhouse owners was accompanied by a station wagon and a motorcycle.

The front door to the House was open with only the screen keeping the bugs out and there was a large group outside on the lawn and three people standing on the porch. An old, white haired man who had a bad limp, two young girls one brunette and the other a petite little blonde smiling over at a woman with short grey hair hugging a girl that was about Carl's age, and last was a scruffy looking guy holding a baby, with a crossbow on his back, it was all a strange thing to look at. If I had gotten a disturbance call to this house I would assume that the scruffy man was the troubled person. But instead he was holding a baby and the old man's hand was resting on his shoulder.

We soon pulled up to the strange meeting place and Lori and I slowly got out of the car, still confused at what we were walking in on, but as soon as everyone saw the police car the air lightened up and there were smiles all around. But nobody moved towards Rick who, when I glanced over, was frozen in place looking at the grey haired young woman hugging the little girl.

I watched as Rick brought a hand to his face and dropped to his knees behind the girl crying and I heard a broken voice that I never have heard come from Rick, "Carol?" The voice was a tired one that had some hope in it.

I stepped closer, and Lori followed, for us both to get close enough to hear his next words to the mysterious woman who finally looked up with tear filled eyes. She looked at who I presumed to be her daughter and said, "Honey, you won't remember him, but this is Mr. Rick, he knew you a long time ago." Her voice cracked as she spoke, full of emotion.

When the young girl looked at Rick his face was full of sadness and joy, both at the same time, "Sophia, hello, I know you don't remember me, but I just want to say how pretty you look...I knew you a long time ago, but I lost you..but I'm happy to see you again. And I won't ever lose you again, okay?"

"Mr. Rick, what do you mean you lost me?"

"I just mean I haven't seen you in a very long time, and I miss you is all." He looked at her with tears and ran his hand down her hair in a paternal way, then smiled at her, a real, genuine smile.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you..I am trying but I can't." She said with her brow furrowed probably going through memories.

"It's okay Sophia, how about we get to know each other all over again?" He said still smiling holding his hand out for a handshake.

She glanced over at her mom, clearly a bit shy, but when her mom nodded and smiled through her tears the girl said "Okay!" with a grin, I could tell she was still confused at what was going on around her but as a child with her mother beside her smiling they could be resilient.

"Oh, and just so you know that's my son Carl, wanna go say hello?"

Sophia just shrugged and walked over to Carl and he just smiled and said, "Hey." But that smile was much like everyone elses, sadness and joy.

When I glanced back over to Rick he was helping Carol stand up and once they were both up fully they hugged tightly and Carol started crying again, Rick just rubbed and patted her back, giving her comfort that she needed.

A glance at Lori had her face full of the same confusion and a glint of hurt and uncertainty that the display obviously insinuated, but before she could say anything Carl looked up with eyes more wet than normal and quietly said, "It's not what you think, just wait for the explanation."

When Rick parted from Carol with a genuine smile shared between the two he looked at the rest of the group with hello's all around, the two young women ran and gave Rick a hug, and I heard the brunette ask about a man named Glenn, Rick just shook his head with a glance around, then he was met by the limping old man who clasped his shoulder and Rick did the same sharing a look that he usually reserved for me, the look that explained everything without a word. The old man then nodded over Rick's shoulder to the scruffy looking guy with the baby.

As Rick turned the younger guy said, "Now you can't go forgettin about lil asskicker now can ya?"

And again Rick's face lit up at the scruffy guy and the baby held in his arms. From beside me I heard a yell and realised it was Carl, "JUDITH!" Carl flashed over to where Rick now held the baby grinning ear to ear and when he met Carl's eyes they shared in their joy of the mysterious baby and Rick knelt down to ease Judith into Carl's arms. When Carl sat down and started talking to the baby joined by the younger blonde girl I saw Rick look up at the guy with the angel wing vest, "Daryl."

"Rick."

That was all they said, and Daryl put his arm on Rick's shoulder in the group's greeting but instead of reciprocating Rick instead crashed agiainst the man in a hug that Daryl seemed surprised by but quickly reciprocated before they separated and Rick looked around. "Almost everyone from the main group is here, except for Glenn..he was in Atlanta right? Before?"

The woman known as Michonne spoke up and said, I left right when I got back, and I'm on the edge of the city, so it was easy to leave, but if he was in the middle of the city he probably hit traffic, don't worry."

"Can someone please tell me what the HELL is going on here? Rick who are these people and why are we here!? I am getting to the end of my line!"

At that the entire group stopped and looked over at the woman who just exploded beside me and I saw a lot of the same looks cross over peoples' faces much like when Rick saw the little girl.

"Lorie?" The woman who spoke up was Carol and she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Yes, but how do you know my name?"

It was the old man who spoke up this time, "The time for answers will come, My name is Hershel Greene, and my wife and son are confused as well along, but we would like to have everyone together to figure out what we will all discuss, so if you could please be patient you will have your answers."

"Well I dunno about that we have been through the spinner seein' Rick miss people we have never met in our lives and you just want us to wait, till what? How many more people have you not explained to us, what the hell Rick?" my temper was short and the confusion only made it worse.

The gazes that flickered in my direction had less sadness and more anger in their eyes, but they still held recognition which was unsettling.

Rick turned quickly and walked up to me fuming, "You will calm down and wait like Hershel said, answers will come, but we need ours as well now you can be quiet or go back home." He left no room for a reply as he turned and stalked away in Daryl's direction and the younger man gave me a look of severe distrust, so I decided to wait it out, no way in hell were they gettin me outta here.

Before we all cooled down from the anger levels we heard a car coming up the driveway and when a small, muscular asian, stepped out of the car he was immediately tackled by the brunette in a kiss.

The groups all here it seems.

* * *

Okay there are the few apology chapters, I hope you enjoyed them! And I decided not to do a Michonne intro chapter because she is always keeping her secrets and this is one of them, there will be a reveal just at a more opportune time!

I hope you are still enjoying it and that I didn't lose you guys in the wait! Leave a review to give me joy! And I will see you soon!


End file.
